New Surprises
by fandom-writing.geek
Summary: Paige and Walter have been dating for a while now, and one second of the day could change the rest of their lives. I uploaded this before, but I accidentally deleted it(stupid blonde me) so its back up. This was my first ever written and published fanfic so please be nice and give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and leave reviews for any ideas you have to help! I know this is short but more will be posted soon. Thx!**

* * *

"You got laid!" Toby shouted through the garage after squinting at Walter trying to find out what was going on, he looked more relaxed than usual,less tensed. And he was glowing a little, more blood flow to the cheeks. Once Toby said this everybody in the garage looked up, taken aback by what Toby had just said.

"What?" Walter asked finishing getting his coffee, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Who was the lucky lady? Don't try denying it you have all of the signs." Toby said icing a spot on his forehead from the night before, that was his worst fight since his first and he still wouldn't stop fighting. Walter started to walk over to his desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and even if I had it would be none of your business" Walter said sitting down at his desk to work on an algorithm to improve the rocket.

"I have to go pick up Ralph from school, I'll be back!" Paige yelled through the garage while walking out to her car.

"Walt! Who was she?! You know we'll find out no matter what!" Toby yelled to Walter as he went upstairs to get some more parts for the rocket.

It had been a quiet day, one of those days that was paperwork and relaxation. Paige was grateful because then she didn't have to take any of the work home with her that night, and since she had been up late the night before she really needed sleep for whenever they all had a big case to deal with. All of the paperwork was because of the big drug bust they helped with the day before. Paige waited for the light to turn green so she could go straight to pick up Ralph. She turned on the radio, at a low volume and it was one of her favorite songs,'Crash Into Me' by the Dave Matthews Band. The light turned green and as Paige released the brakes and stepped onto the gas she turned up the song. * _CRASH!*_ Somebody rammed into her. The passenger side of the car was completely smashed, almost all of the windows were completely smashed. _This is bad_ she thought before she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ralph had been waiting for fifteen minutes and twenty seven seconds for his mom. Once he started to get worried he called her, four times to be exact, before calling Walter and asking him or somebody else to come and pick him up. He told Walter that his mom wasn't there and Walter sounded concerned, so know Ralph was worried. Even with the little amount of emotions Ralph had he knew that something was up, and it probably wasn't good. That was when he heard some sirens and wasn't sure to worry more or not at all.

* * *

Once Walter got the call he told the team he was leaving and they all insisted on going with him since they all felt that something was wrong, Paige would never disappear on Ralph like that. Something was wrong and all of them knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everybody got into the van Walter told Sly to track Paige's phone and see if he could find her, or at least a clue as to where she is. They took the longer route to get Ralph so that he wouldn't have to hear them try and find where his mom was.

"This can't be right." Sly said typing more into his laptop.

"What can't be right, Sly?" Walter asked from the passenger side of the car, he was also on his laptop looking at security cameras on the streets to see if she was kidnapped or something like that.

"It says here that Paige, or at least her phone, is in the hospital." Sly said as he started to hack into the hospital's patient list.

"Hack into the hospital to be sure." Walter told Sly.

"On it." Sly replied to Walter. Happy was driving, as carefully as she could, and Toby was staring out the window, mind in the clouds. "Found something. It says here a Jane Doe is being taken into surgery from injuries do to a car accident," Sly said as he refreshed the page, "Never Mind, it's Paige. They just updated the charts, it says she has major internal bleeding, a gash in her upper right thigh, a fractured tibia, some minor cuts and bruises, a major concussion and an open gash on the ride side of her head."Sly finished as he ran the odds of her surviving in his head, he didn't want to say them out loud because he was 99.3% sure that the rest of the team was running the odds.

"I found the footage from the accident." Walter called as he watched it, it looked like a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into the right side of her car probably too the point where the passenger side door was in the middle of the car. The other car was a green SUV that was probably twice the size of Paige's car. The driver from the other car came stumbling out of his car with blood running down the side of his head but that didn't look very bad. Walter felt his blood stream at the sight of the driver walk away from the sight leaving Paige there to wait for an ambulance probably on the verge of death. Justas Walter was about to roll his window down and throw his laptop out of it the car stopped and Walter realized that they were at Ralph's school. There were only about five kids left at the school when they got there.

"Hey buddy." Walter forced a smile as Ralph climbed into the van and into the back. Happy started to drive to the hospital and this confused Ralph, that was until he recognized the route.

"Is my mom ok?" He asked still a little confused as too what was happening.

"Buddy, apparently there was an accident and because of that your mom is in the hospital." Walter explained as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"What kind of accident?" Ralph asked as Happy pulled into a spot she found near the back of the lot.

"A car accident." Walter replied.

* * *

Paige opened her eyes to find herself staring at a gray colored ceiling. She heard the beeps of a heart rate monitor and felt like she had been hit by a car, even though that is kind of what happened. She saw somebody, a nurse she assumed, stand over her.

"We are going to do everything in our power to save you and your baby, maim." She told Paige before putting the anesthesia mask over her nose and mouth. _What?! What baby?_ Paige was confused as the anastasia took over her body and made her fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all of the awesome reviews! Sorry for the bad writing in this chapter, it was a little rushed and I had a lot of homework so this was done late at night. I'll also try and write longer chapters but that might take longer for me to upload them. I hope you guys like it and write any reviews for ideas you have and I might write something for them, thanks again!**

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for a Paige Dineen?" Walter asked the nurse hoping to get some kind of news as to where she is.

"She is currently in surgery, and she will be for the next half hour, I can show you and your friends and family to a waiting room where you can wait until she is done, is that ok?" She had a nice calming voice and she was pretty, she had her brown hair up in a messy bun with glasses on. She had on scrubs with little teddy bears on them and a stethoscope around her neck. The hospital was like any other L.A. hospital, boring and everybody seemed to be in a rush.

The waiting room was just the same, except it had a TV and this one had something extremely rare- a worried, pacing Walter O'Brien. Sly was visiting Megan, she had a small procedure that day, to try and help her more. Ralph was on a chair near the very back of the room playing a game Sly made for him on his phone. Toby and Happy were in the cafeteria getting some snacks since none of them had had anything to eat that day.

About ten minutes later Toby and Happy showed up with some chips, drinks and candy for everybody, but Walter couldn't eat, he was too nervous about what could happen and what the odds said about her living. 42%. Not amazing but a chance she would live without any major damage.

"Are you guys here for a," She paused and looked at the chart, "Paige Dineen?" She asked them, not always did they get the right waiting room.

They all had nodded and mumbled 'yes' eager to know anything since they had been keep in the cold about her condition.

"Well, she made it out of surgery in stable condition, and the injuries to her thigh and head have been tended to. She also has a concussion so it may be a while before she gains consciousness. All in all, her and baby are doing just fine." She paused due to her pager going off, "Excuse me." She said as she left. _Baby? What baby?_ Walter thought as she left.

"Anything you would like to tell us, Walt?" Toby asked as Walter sat down, in shock from what the doctor had said. Walter sat there and for the first time ever he wasn't thinking about algorithms or equations or anything like that, he was thinking that he was going to have a real family and that he would have to pull himself together for them.

A nurse came in about fifteen minutes later to let two of them in her room, so of course Walter and Ralph went in. Walter went near the back corner of the room standing there with his hands in his pockets as Ralph stood next to the bed his mom was laying on. It was a nice room with two beds, three chairs and a TV. They both stood there for about five minutes watching her breathing calmly, peacefully as if nothing had happened. he was breathing on her own, no respirator or anything to help her. Just as the nurse came in Paige opened her eyes, tiredly as if she was more exhausted than ever. The moment she opened her eyes Walter walked over to her bed and watched as she opened her eyes.

"Hey bud." She said running her hand through his hair."Why don't you go and see if Toby would like to have a sleep over, would you like that?" She asked Ralph and he nodded as he left the room. After about two minutes of Paige and Walter staring at each other she said something. "Walter, I'm sorry. I didn't know."She said as silent tears streamed down her face. He walked towards her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I don't really know how to comfort people so I'll just go with the basic 'It'll be okay.'" Walter said which caused Paige to give a light chuckle.

"We're gonna have a baby." She said as he cupped her cheek in his hand. They sat there for a few moments before he spoke.

"Marry me." He said and this caused her to open her eyes fully.

"What?" She asked with shock in her voice. He tried to speak but somebody cleared their throat from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Walter asked as they saw Toby standing in the doorway.

"Long enough." He said walking into the room. "Congratulations and I am going to take Ralph home. So, goodbye Waige." Toby said walking out leaving a confused Paige there.

"What's Waige?" She asked Walter as he sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"I'm not exactly sure." Walter lied as a memory flooded his mind.

"Yes." Paige interrupted Walter's daydreaming.

"Hmm?" He responded as the answer caught him off guard.

"Yes, I'll marry you." This answer made Water smile, in the 6 months they had been dating his EQ had been improved, dating Paige Dineen would make that happen. They couldn't wait to be a family, even if everything happened fast this would change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 weeks later..**_

"I just need you to sign some release forms and then you're free to go." said handing Paige the release forms.

"Okay." She said grabbing the orms and signing them.

"Alright, a nurse will be in with a wheelchair to take you out and then you're free to go." said taking the forms and leaving the room.

"I am going to say goodbye to Megan and be back in time for you to be released, I promise to be as efficient as possible." He said standing up.

"Okay." Paige said as her and Walter shared a short kiss. They had gotten used that in the past three weeks, being fiances had it's advantages, one being able to kiss in public all the time and being able to say 'I love you' in front of the team. About ten minutes of reading a book later the nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"You ready to go?" She asked putting on the breaks on the chair.

"More than ready." I said as Walter came into the room, grabbing my crutches and luggage.

"Let's go then." She said helping me into the wheelchair. Having a cast wasn't amazing, but the doctor said to take it easy just to be safe. We got to the exit to find the car parked a little bit away from the exit but still there. _I guess Walter got the car when he said by to Megan_ Paige thought to herself as Walter gave her her crutches. "You take it easy for you and that baby, okay?" The nurse said helping Paige stand.

"Okay, thank you." Paige said leaning on her crutches as the nurse walked away.

"No problem." The nurse was really nice to Paige, helping with everything and being really nice. She probably had the best bedside manner Paige had ever experienced.

About twenty minutes of looking out the window and worrying about getting into an accident later, they arrived at the garage.

"I have to go and grab some things." Walter said going up the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't Mrs.O'Brien." Toby said as Paige sat down at her desk.

"Hello, Toby." She said putting her crutches so they were leaning against the desk. "Hello,Happy!" She yelled to Happy as she pounded her hammer against the metal harder than before.

"Don't mind her, she's been in a bad mood all day and won't talk to anyone." He said leaning against Paige's desk.

"Hmm." Paige said as Cabe walked into the garage.

"Have you guys seen Walter? I have a case for him to do, twenty minutes tops." He said walking into the garage with a file in his hand.

"Upstairs." Toby and Paige said in unison.

"Thanks, oh and congratulations." He said to Paige, walking up the stairs.

"Hey, kid. I need you hack into this mailing website, there's been some talk about threats and we would need you to confirm if their real or not." He said to Walter as Walter buttoned up his bag with his clothes and laptop in it.

"Okay." He said taking the file from Cabe while walking over to his desktop.

"So, how are Paige and the baby doin'?" Cabe asked standing behind Walter as he hacked into the website.

"Fine, she is on bed rest for the month and suggested bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy." He said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Well, she should take it easy, and trust me having a pregnant fiance can be hard so be careful." Cabe said as Walter read the file.

"Uh-hu." Walter said pulling up a profile with some messages. "Here you go, a Daniel Ferry, multiple threats lives on 1563 Middle Court." Walter said handing the file back to Cabe.

"Thanks, kid." Cabe said pulling out his phone while walking away. Walter exited the page and grabbed his bag, going to walk down the stairs. "Ready?" He asked Paige as he finished walking down the stairs.

"Yeah." She said grabbing her crutches and getting up to leave.

"Bye, Toby." Paige said walking towards the door. "Bye, Happy!" She said as happy turned on a power cutter.

"Nice talk." Toby said as the door to the garage shut. "Okay, Happy. Let's give this another try, okay?"Toby said getting up and walking over to her. "Hey, Happy, I have been reading you all day-"

"Yeah? Well don't." She said getting back to her power saw.

"You know that's not gonna happen, Happy!" He said trying to yell over the saw. "You've been showing markers of trying to make a decision." He said as Happy turned off the saw. "Ahh, I hit something. So, what's the decision?" He said trying to find any other signs of anything.

"You remember that dollhouse we worked on?" She asked lifting her goggles off of her eyes.

"How could I forget, you threatened me after giving you a present, which, by the way was not a very nice 'thank you', but you're welcome for that." He said as she went from letting her walls down a little to putting them back up.

"You ruined the moment, doc." She said putting her goggles back on and turning the saw back on.

"Let me guess," Toby said after a while, "I made you mad, or even more mad and you were trying to make a decision about us. But I said something stupid and ruined the moment!" He yelled as Happy turned off the saw again.

"Doc, you better leave now or else I might do something stupid." She said looking down at the metal she was cutting.

"Okay, but know that you'll regret this." Toby said starting to walk away as Happy walked around her desk.

"Doc, wait." She said and as he turned around she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, hard. After about two minutes of kissing she leaned back, grabbed her jacket and left the garage to go for a ride on her motorcycle to clear her mind, leaving Toby behind confused.

"Okay." He said walking to his desk to play online poker and go over what had happened in the last five minutes.


	5. Author's note

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in almost a year(wow I am horrible)but I am going to upload soon hopefully, but I am still in school and have shows to watch and softball conditioning but I will do my best to update as soon as I can. IN the meantime please check out my other story that I just uploaded. It's more up to date with the show, it's called 'Green Cards' and it might be bad but I think it's a good prompt so please check it out! Thank you guys!**


End file.
